I Need You
by CanadianKickshipper
Summary: Kim Crawford is the new girl, she meets Jack. What else is there to say.
1. Chemistry and Texts

My mind raced as i walked down the sidewalk. Colorful leaves crunched under my purple converse as I walked into unknown territory and it all happened because of this.

_I was running down the hallway my head flipped around sending my golden blonde hair. I heard a screech as the three boys turned the corner. My mind raced as passing lockers came to a blur. I jumped over the wet floor sign. My shoes slid along the wet surface but i regained control and opened the doors and was met with the warm breeze of Texas night air. I jumped the steps that descended down to the pavement that was wet from the slight mist the sprinklers gave off. I ran as fast as i could in the darkness until I knew that I had lost them. Why Kim why? I just had to prank him when I could of just dropped it but no I guess I had to put a snake in his locker and catch his freakout on video. I'm going to have to move now._

I liked it in Texas except for him all he did was bug me and laugh at me. First he was friendly wanted a date or something but when I politely declined he got more pushy. Now i have to start all over in Seaford. I opened the doors and the hallways were a mess. Kids everywhere yelling and screaming, I looked at note that my dad gave me. He got it in the mail it was my timetable my locker number and everything I needed for my first day of school. I walked down the hallway trying my best to ignore the glares that were directed at me not knowing if they were curious stares or a different kind of curious. I finally came to my locker. I opened it up and grabbed the lock from on top of the shelf. Looking on my paper to find the code. When I looked up at the sheet of paper I noticed a boy walking up to me. An extremely attractive boy. His steely glare made him all the more sexy as his hair bounced as he walked and I only caught a glimpse of his chocolate brown eyes before he lowered his head , he walked by me and I could smell his light cologne that lingered in his wake. Then he stopped and opened up a locker. The one right next to me. I stared at him for a while before I saw his hair jerk but he kept his face stay hidden. He pointed at my schedule I had in my hand.

"We have chemistry together, I'll walk you there avoid eye contact with the four men in the black and red jackets." He quietly but confidently stated. He grabbed my arm wrenching me around as my golden hair swung around getting caught in my face. We turned the corner and I looked up to see four men in red, black and golden jumpsuits, one was leaning on the wall, the other two were arguing about something and the one was picking his nose.

"_Avoid eye contact with the four men in the black and red jackets." _I remembered and I looked back down at the ground. My head shot up when I heard a voice.

"Well look here, its pretty boy and the new girl. The very hot new girl I might add." The one leaning on the wall said as he lifted up my hair. I glared at him. "Don't touch her." The boy warned. "Oh is this your girlfriend?" He mocked touching my cheek. I heard a loud smacking sound and the boy lay on the ground. With a red mark on his face, I jumped back as the other three jumped at the boy. The first one who looked like he was from Asian descent aimed a kick at him which he grabbed, still holding it another boy threw a punch at him he dodged it swinging his leg under and tripping both of them. The last one grabbed him by the shoulder. The boy took his arm off and placed his other hand on his shoulder and flipped over him and then he grabbed him and whispered something in his ear and pushed him off. The boy ran off leaving his fallen comrades to fend for themselves.

"I told you not to make eye contact with them." He growled. "Th-that was amazing." Is all I managed to spit out as he roughly grabbed my arm sending volts of electricity through my veins as all I wanted him to do is touch me. We stopped at a door and he turned me around. "This is your first class chemistry, don't cause too much trouble and I'll walk you to your next class." He said as I moved closer to him arching my chest as it pressed against his as I peeked under his silky hair to look at his face and he smirked. That was the first time I saw him smile and I gaped at his perfectly straight teeth. "I don't even know your name yet, I'm Kim." I smiled and his smirk disappeared. "See you around Kim." He said plainly and pushed open the door. I followed and everyone stared for a second and then the whole classroom burst into noise as everyone waved and smiled at the boy that remained nameless. I sat down on the other side of the room from him and turned to look at a skinny kid with red hair, he was wearing shorts that were way out of style and were too low and they showed off the pale skin that weren't cut off my his knee socks. "Who is that kid?" I asked he looked over at me and his eyes opened up wide. "I-i-I'm not um a cool kid." He stuttered out. "What that doesn't matter I'm Kim." I stuck out my hand and he hesitantly took it and then smiled. "I'm Milton and that's Jack he's the popular kid, also one of my best friends." He smiled and looked at him as if he was proud to be his friend. I looked over at the boy who before was the most serious calm boy I have ever seen was now laughing and fooling around with a black haired boy who looked like the kind of guy who would ask me out and then never take no for an answer. His eyes glanced over to me and his face had the slightest tinge of red and he looked back down to his paper. His friend looked up and smirked when he saw me, I thought that I would be smart about it when he started walking over or my desk. "Hey girl, I'm Jerry but you can call me yours." I rolled my eyes and he glanced over at my phone looking for my number, I grabbed his phone a playful grin painted on my face. He smirked and turned over towards Jack who had a dark look on his face. I searched for Jack on his contact list and put Jack's number in my phone. I texted him immediatley.I handed it back to him. He looked on it. "Where is your number?" He asked. "Look for it." I said with a flirtatious look. I looked back over at Milton as Jerry began to walk away. "You didn't give him your number did you, you got Jack's?" I nodded impressed by his observation. The bell rang and I quickly grabbed my stuff and met up with Jack. He smiled. "You met Jerry." He stated. "I wish I hadn't." He laughed and then reached in his pocket and checked his phone he smiled.


	2. Doodles and New Friends

**This chapter is probably going to confuse you they will switch POV's a lot just so we can get into the heads of all the characters and im not telling you who it is though because I don't like doing that. I don't want anybody complaining about that or I'm not writing anymore jk, oh and jack is 16ish**

I looked over my shoulder and I flash of blonde. I looked over to see a gorgeous face smiling at me as I looked down at her I noticed the slightest bit of cleavage which caused me to blush and shift uncomfortably. I reached into my pocket remembering I heard a buzz during class. I looked at the strange number and at the text. **Hey after you walk me to my next classes how about I meet you at the cafeteria for some lunch. **I looked back at her and smiled as I walked her to her next class.

I walked to class with Jack which sadly he didn't have with me. I don't know why I'm so attracted to him I think it is because he is the first person I met. I feel even more attracted to him because he is so mysterious. I inched closer to him and he looked down towards the floor. "Are you always this shy?" I asked him and his hand twitched slightly brushing against mine. "I can't draw attention to myself." He answered dryly but a hint of paranoia was heard in his voice. I left it at that not wanting to annoy one of the few people that has talked to me. He stopped again. "See you at lunch." I smiled and a girl who giggled at Jack walked by slowly. "Ya see you at lunch babe." He said loudly and his arms wrapped around me as his warmth suffocated me. The girls face dropped and I looked up at him with surprise. "Sorry she's weird." Is all he said and I playfully smacked him. "Oh you're a big hot shot." I joked with him which scored me a grin from him. "Hey careful Kimmy remember I'm taking you to lunch." He said getting closer. I laughed poking my forehead up to touch his chin. We stood like that glaring at each other until we broke out laughing. He started to walk away. "Oh and don't call me Kimmy."

I scrambled to get my books and binders. I dropped them out of my locker bending over to pick them up. I hand reached down and scooped up the textbooks. I looked up to see a friendly and familiar face. "Thanks Jack." I said pleasantly and smiled. He smirked. "No problem you are so clumsy you know." He replied and I stood up adjusting my pocket protector and started to walk to my art class which was next. "So what do you think of the new girl?" I blurted out knowing that he was thinking of her. There was a long pause. "I like her." Was all I said which was a surprise, considering it takes days for somebody to even get the time of day with Jack let alone for him to like her. He smiled looking down at the ground. "You have a crush on that girl." I said teasingly knowing that I would get a reaction out of him. "Milton we are sixteen we don't have crushes anymore and so what I think she is attractive and nice what's the big deal." I shrugged my shoulders smiling. "She has a crush on you too." He smiled.

I sat down in the desk waiting for class to start. I turned my head and an African American boy was staring at me, he's bald and he has braces that were noticeable from his ear to ear grin. I smiled at him and then I noticed the boy I met earlier in chemistry walk up and sit next to him. "Hi Milton." Milton waved and the boy's head shot up to look at Milton. "You know her." Milton nodded and whispered something into his ear. Eddie nodded and then frowned. "Why does he always get the good ones." My confused expression snapped the boy out of it. "Hi, I'm Eddie." "I'm Kim." I replied with a smile, it seemed that all of the people that I was meeting are close. Class started and the teacher wanted to start us off with a doodle to see what level we were at drawing. I decided to model mine after the only thing that was on my mind. I started to draw his face outlining his cheekbones and the two moles on both of his cheeks. Then with his wavy hair before I knew it I was completely done the upper half. It looked pretty good. I glanced over and a brunette who had a friendly smirk on her face. "You've seen him." I looked at her confused as she continued to stare at the drawing. "What?" I asked her and her gaze met mine. "Jack Anderson, you know popular boy, I'd be damned if he ever acted like it." My confused look motivated her to continue. "He has never just walked up to a girl and ask her out even though he could which makes every girl want him so much more." There was a long pause as we both thought of what she just said. "I'm Kim." I stuck out my hand. "I'm Grace, nice to meet you. So when did you meet him?" She asked adjusting herself so she was facing me. "Well he came up to me when I was at my locker and offered to take me to my classes." She looked shocked at first, she gave me a look over and then smiled. "Wow it takes most girls about three months of thought out flirting to get him to even give them a minute long conversation." I blushed trying not to start liking a guy on the first day. "Hey are there any bad guys in this school?" I asked remembering Jack's fight with the boys in the hallway. "Ya the Black Dragons Cliché huh? Jack and his friends to Karate their rival Dojo is the Black Dragons. Since Jack is the only descent student there they are always trying to get him in trouble or hurt him." She told me, wow this school is a lot different than my old school in Texas. In a way it wasn't though, there were groups the popular kids and the unpopular kids, but there was never mixing. "So that Jerry kid tried to pick me up." She rolled her eyes. "He told me that he would commit to me after his big tournament was done, that boy just can't seem to stick with one girl. Sometimes I swear he is a direct descendent of Dory from Finding Nemo." I laughed and I knew I made my first girlfriend. After Home Economics was over and I just learned how not to crack eggs it was finally lunch with Jack. I saw him strut down the hallway smiling at me and ushering for me to follow. We walked together in silence until he opened the doors and the sound of the cafeteria was deafening. I waved at him signalling I was going to get in line when he grabbed me by the waist and shook his head. "Do not eat the cafeteria food." He said strictly. "But I didn't bring a lunch." I replied just noticing he was carrying a lunch kit in his hand. "You can have some of mine I pack plenty in case Jerry gets hungry." I smiled at him just noticing he still had his arm wrapped loosely around my waist. He looked straight ahead as if he forgot where his arm was. After a few seconds he reclined it thinking I hadn't yet noticed. We turned the corner to a seemingly infinite cafeteria and there on a table next to a window were all the people that I had met so far, minus the Black Dragons. As I sat down next to Jack, Jerry and Eddie were having a food eating contest and Milton was lecturing them on manners at the table, it knew everything was going to be alright.

**Okay what do you guys think, it was definitely one of my longer chapters and this story is mainly about Jack and Kims relationship and I try to put in as little Jack POVs as possible because Jack is supposed to be mysterious so as most of my stories will be like this with lots of kim and a bit from other characters because I wrote this extra long chapter im expecting extra long reviews pairings Grace/ Jerry Jace, maybe Milton/Julie Jilton and probably not anything with eddie, kim/jack kick of course. BTW im not updating until I get 30 review yes 30 I set my standards high**


	3. Falafel and Potential Murder

**Hey I'm back with the next update and I got 22 reviews , it took a while though so I'm going to set my standard lower next time. I'm sad because I had this story written and I had to wait like two weeks but no exceptions I want at least 40 until the next chapter, That was a lot to ask for though. Anyways see you at the bottom.**

So my first day was finished and I was walking back from school the way I came. I heard a loud roaring sound and turned around to see a Jet Black Mustang cruising along the street. I stared at it and it started to slow down. The tinted windows rolled down revealing Jack, figures he would have a car like this. "Hey me and the guys are going to the mall to hang out at Phil's, do you want to join us?" He asked which all though I barely knew him but from his less than flirtatious relationship with me so far I ruled out the scenario that he was going to try to trick me into going on a date with him. I nodded and smiled as he got out and opened the door for me. "Wow I guess chivalry isn't dead, oh and your fly is open." I giggled as he looked down slowly and quickly attempting to pull it up and still trying to act cool.

My fingers tapped impatiently against the slightly sticky counter top, smelling the sweet smell of grease and goat that made me think of the hunger deep inside of me that could never be satisfied. No I'm not being deep I'm just really hungry. Jerry and Milton were arguing about some movie they watched on the weekend that involved food which got me interested until I realized it was just about people. I didn't really enjoy things that weren't about food. My eyes were torn from the two boys two the jingling I heard from the door being opened. There she was the girl of my dreams. I could never t show my feelings for her because even though they weren't dating everyone knew she was Jerry's girl but he didn't treat her right and even I could see that. She walked up to Jerry he smiled. "Hey Grace, yo I got this hot chicks number her name is um she's blonde, she's right here, I think." He said while he was frantically searching on his IPhone. She rolled her eyes and I was surprised that her eyes landed on me. "Do you want to come for a walk with me?" She asked as if it was the simplest thing in the world, but for me it was anything but simple. Words ran through my mind should I say ya or yes maybe just nod. What would Jack say? "I skateboard and I am really sexy, no wait Jack wouldn't say that." My eyes drifted down as I realized I said that out loud. She blushed and grabbed my arm pulling me up and out of the restaurant before I got to eat, but for once, I was glad.

My eyes scanned the girl sitting across from her blonde bangs that came from one side of her face and came halfway across her forehead. She laughed, I gave her a confused look. "Have you ever seen a girl before?" She joked with me, I smiled. "Sorry I'm not familiar with this situation, I mean I don't have too many friends that are girls." I spoke eagerly as if I was attempting to prove some kind of point. "Jack, relax it's not a date or anything." She said smiling. Before an awkward silence could even begin to form a loud banging noise rung out. My head lurched and I found the two people that were the cause of the interruption of basically nothing. Jerry was the one that pushed the door open him being in the front completely ignoring where he was walking. They were in an argument over the bro code or something. " So if Julie is mad at you I can go and make-out with her in the bushes?" Jerry asked not too politely. "First, I don't neglect Julie, second, he is just on a walk with her or mainly platonic reasons, third, Jerry you don't have the guts to get a girl like Julie." Milton said emphasising the word guts. "Says the guy who needed Jack to set you two up." Milton gasped offended by Jerry's quick comeback yet impressed he remembered the eventful day. Jerry's eyes glanced over at the blonde seated across from me and he smiled sliding in next to her. "Hey, babe." She fake smiled at Jack with pleading eyes. I jumped out pulling Jerry out o the booth and sitting next to Kim slipping my arm around her shoulders. Her eyebrows raised as though she might interject but she kept quiet. Jerry's eyes were filled with disappointment for a split second. "Oh wait I have a girlfriend grace." He smiled and looked up at the ceiling. "Jerry she's not your girlfriend, she's off with Eddie." Jerry's smile evaporated. "What that backstabber when did this happen? _Voy a matarlo_." He said the last part in spanish and stormed through the door only stopping to look around for his momentary enemy until he screamed something and bolted. I looked over at Kim who smiled back at me enjoying the drama of our everyday lives.

I mindlessly walked next to the brown haired beauty nodding my head as she talked about Jerry and his short attention span. I don't know how he could treat a girl as nice as Grace so badly. We walked closer together are arms rubbing against each other and I could smell the perfume that she constantly wears. We got closer to Falafel Phil's and she stopped and we stared at each other for a while. I leaned in unconsciously and I felt her warm lips press against mine as I grabbed her hand and we were enveloped in a passionate kiss. Our head snapped apart as we heard a scream and a tall boy running towards us.

**Okay there you go I actually had this chapter finished but I really wanted those 30 reviews.I was just reading away-to-the-water's story playing to win, which I just recently read the latest chapter, if you haven't read it then hurry up and read it. Anyway I want forty before I update which isn't that much but I really want a lot. Voy a matarlo means I'm going to kill him. Well read and review my pretties.**


	4. Anger and Cheetahs

**Okay I told everyone that I didn't want anybody reviewing telling me to show POV's on my stories, no offense to anyone who uses it but it's just a personal preference. I think it makes the reader think more and if you don't understand then you will have to either pay more attention. I DON'T want any more reviews that tell me that I should put POV's and label. Also lots of drama and a cliffy. It took a really long time to get that thirty two you know.**

"Jerry, it's not what it looks li-" He was cut off when Jerry pushed him down not daring to look at me, he ushered for Eddie to get up malice in his eyes. "Get up and fight like a real man." Eddie stood up but backed away obviously not wanting to make things worse with his former friend. "Jerry I didn't mean to." Jerry swung his left fist catching Eddie in the jaw as he went down. Eddie got up slowly as Jerry started bobbing up and down like a boxer with the sickest grin on his face. "Jerry stop it!" I screamed my brown hair swinging around as I jumped over to Eddie's side attempting to stop the dark haired boy from hurting him. Jerry's eyes softened and then he turned away. "Why would you do this to me?" His voice cracked and he spun around sprinting towards the dojo. I didn't bother running after him or screaming his name, he'd be fine he would find another girl but I don't know if that's what I really want.

"Cheetahs are not as fast as rockets, everyone knows that." I exclaimed staring at the brunet a smirk playing on my lips. "Can you beat a rocket in a race?" He asked leaning closer his eyes wide. "No, but how-" I nodded before he cut me off. "Can you beat a Cheetah in a race?" He asked the same dumb look on his face. "This conversation is pointless." I squinted my eyes and put on my best angry face and turned away from him. "Kim come on; don't be mad, not everyone can be as smart as Jack Anderson." A slight smile started to form on my face until I wiped it off but not before he noticed and regained his confidence and previous demeanor. "Well if you're really mad at me I guess you won't want to come watch a movie with me and the guys." He said in a mock voice and sighed trying his best to act sad. I peeked over at him. "What Movie?" I asked still doing my best to act mad. "I don't know? But it doesn't matter considering you're not even coming." He smirked and I stood up without a word, swinging my purse over my shoulder. "Come on Kim, I was only joking." I walked up to the door glancing back at him with a mischievous look on my face. He smirked and jumped up running to open the door open. "Took you long enough." I laughed along with him; suddenly a boy came out of nowhere running in to me almost knocking me over. Jack grabbed me and steadied me looking back at the boy who was running.

My phone rang in my pocket, I unzipped the pocket of my shorts that in my opinion made me look extremely dashing and intelligent, but others didn't think so quite as much. I answered the call from the number that everybody wants to see shown up on their phone. "Hey Milton, you, me, Kim, Jerry and or Eddie, movies, an hour." With that he hung up, only his closest friends would understand that we're going to see a movie in an hour. I sighed changing courses to from my house to Julie's; I was hoping to convince her to come to the movie with us. I hated the distance between our houses and the distance from the school. Late night study dates at the library are hard to arrange even with the key I had made, with permission from the principle of course. Jack had it made, with all the prize money from the karate tournament he wins he can buy anything he wants including a mustang that cost him a fortune, he has his own beach house that we spend countless hours in the summer. He was the king and I was the peasant really we all were in our own way, but he still chose to become friends with us because he is a person like that and that is why everybody who has ever met him wants to be him.

I sat in my room waiting for something to happen, all my life things have been about me, even though I am not the smartest person I still was always the center of attention. There has been a small decline considering Jack is in our little cliché, but now Eddie Johnson, a boy who literally was rejected by almost every single girl he ever met is now "with" Grace West. At that last thought I stood up determined to get my mind off of her and I knew just the way. I had gotten a text from Milton an hour before about going to the movie with Kim and the guys. I think I just might be reciting my oh so famous pick-up lines tonight, and for the first time in hours I smiled.

I strutted into the theatre. People glancing over at me walking with my five friends I pulled out my credit card fully willing to pay the whole bill as although this is physically impossible my credit card is feeling heavy. I looked back towards Eddie, Grace, Kim, Milton and Julie and waved my hand at them signaling to them that it was on me. I shushed the interjections paying for the tickets to a surprise movie. I handed them their tickets as me and Eddie high fived as he read what it said. "Haunting In The Woods 3"Grace and Kim rolled their eyes with Milton. "You guys go grab seats, we well get the popcorn." I said motioning towards Me, Eddie and Grace. We walked into line and started joking around. I had unconsciously gotten popcorn and I looked over at Grace and her eyes were wide. I looked at her for a while and then turned to Eddie who was doing the exact same thing in the same direction. "What is going o-" I was cut off by myself as I turned around to see Jerry leaning against the race car booth in the arcade kissing a girl who looks familiar from school. He pulled away and smiled saying something and sauntered off towards the exit, she followed.

**Okay well that was ten times better than the chapter that was supposed to be this one until I changed it. I'm going to give you guys a summary. "Jerry is mad about grace so he tries the moves on Julie and she resist for a while but then they kiss and she runs home mad at herself and Milton sees a hickey (don't get mad at me but it is kind of the traditional give-away) he gets mad at her and then Jerry steps in and says it was him not her. Milton is extremely mad at them both and flips #!$ ." Ya I know depressing and way too dramatic for so early into the story. Oh and I'm not updating until 50 okay that's only 18 reviews so I hope I get them, I have been nice to you guys updating before my deadline but this is where I draw the line. Oh and the part with Milton was just a filler on how much he valued thing like friendship; and his romance with Julie (who by the way has a short but intriguing POV in the next chapter) I'm going to be working on a poster but I warn you it is not going to be very good. Thanks for reading this extremely long A/N but it needed to be done.**


	5. Drama and Drama

**Okay I am sorry for getting mad becasu ei just realized that my files have been changed there was a line that separated the POV`s before so I will now start putting Names because the line isn`t working.**

**Grace**

I struggled to find the right words to say, I knew Jerry would probably find a girl but I didn't think it would happen mere hours after me and Eddie got together. Eddie had a sad look on his face obviously playing with the idea that I still had feelings for Jerry, truth is, I do. I spun on my heel towards Jack who was looking at the two of us expecting something to happen. "It's great that he, *cough* moved on." I said the last part in a higher pitched voice which Jack picked up on and gave me a sympathetic yet warning look. One day, that's all it takes, it takes one day for my entire world to turn upside down.

**Julie**

My mind wandered over towards my loving boyfriend who had wrapped his arm around me and was happily watching the Commercials before the Movie. Kim had a glum look on her face obviously trying to put on a brave face but also not wanting to watch an idiotic movie like this one. I turned my head around to the seat that Kim was sitting in that was right beside me. "Do you not like scary movies?" She was snapped out of her trance and she smiled at me. "I'm not scared I would just prefer something a little more knowledgeable or romantic." She said romantic quietly hoping I wouldn't hear. "Oh, you like Jack." I whispered to her kicking Milton purposely, he gave me a strange look so I jerked my head telling him to "Get the hell outta here". "I better go see if the other three are okay." He said standing up and Kim gave him a weak smile. "I do not like Jack, I barely know the guy." I gave her a knowing look deciding she was too stubborn to admit to me and most likely herself the obvious attraction between the two. "Oh well that's reasonable. He likes you too." As I added the last part her head snapped up and she tried to mask the blush that was forming on her cheeks.

**Jerry**

I wiped the lip gloss off of my lips and my neck. I walked back into the movie theatre missing my movie completely, I looked over and saw a small group of people. Long hair swung around as I realized who they all were. I hid my face and felt something swell up in my stomach. I knew I was wrong doing what I was doing but it takes away the pain. It may seem like I didn't care about Grace but the truth was it was all an act to impress her. It failed. I drove that girl home. I forgot her name, that was the it I walked over towards the group which had dwindled down to just Jack, Kim and Grace. Jack caught my eye and gave off a weak smile. I waved to him and then looked directly at Grace who hadn't quite noticed me yet. Eddie turned the corner and I spun on my heels ducking my head down as I bolted out the door.

**Jack**

After being filled in on what has happened in the mere day that I was absent I realize that I really need to pay closer attention to what goes on in this little group. If it wasn't for Milton I would be insane by now. I shook some of my shaggy brown hair out of my eyes remembering the blonde next to me, she was smiling and nodding as we listened to one of Grace's insane stories, which weren't that insane when compared to some of ours. I could tell that Kim has made an immediate disliking to Jerry. As a strong willed women she find Jerry's previous behavior disgusting as she told me when she dragged me with her to go get some skittles. I couldn't quite blame her considering Jerry's actions. He hit on her, then acted like a pig towards Grace, got in a fight with Eddie and made out with a girl for a few hours all in less than 24 hours. I looked up towards Grace and saw Jerry. I smiled at him gesturing at him to come over and talk to us before Eddie came back and it became too awkward. He quickly veered to the left and ducked through the doors. I looked around and spotted Eddie and cursed under my breath. It was getting late and Milton and Julie has already left for their star gazing sessions, they may be nerdy but they truly do love each other and that is something most people have never actually had. I looked over towards the girl standing next to me who was smiling. I wonder if she has ever loved someone.

**Eddie**

I washed my hands looking at myself in the mirror. Wow I am the luckiest guy in the world. I am actually dating Grace West she is one of the most popular girls in the entire school. I always knew that I wasn't a "Playah" But I never admitted it because it helped boost my self-confidence. I walked out of the bathroom and turned the corner ready to drive Grace home. "Hey babe." I said and intertwined our fingers together. "Ready to go?" I asked her. "I'm going to stay for a little while. Bye Honey." She replied giving me a peck on the cheek. I waved at the other two who were currently seated on the closed concession stand. I smiled again knowing that Grace would never hurt me.

**Grace**

Jack and Kim were happily talking when I looked over towards the door to see Jerry walk in. I ran up to him and his face was masked with guilt. "Are you alright?" I asked him and he nodded. "I'm sorry." He said looking down like he was a puppy that had just made a mess on the carpet. "Come over here." I said motioning for a hug which he smiled and accepted. I felt his warmth around my body and we separated. I looked back at him and we leaned in and our lips collided.

**Okay I hope thts better I put sections for the POV`s before but it didn`t show up in the actual fanfic so this should be much better. Well I was planning on getting more reviews but I needed to fix this so I want 45 reviews before I update so for the crappy chapters before. so plz update soon oh and ya I know drama**


End file.
